The treatment of organic and or animal wastes with digesters is known in the prior art including U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,287 to Tracy; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,592,761 and 6,428,691 to Wofford; U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,701 to Wilkie; U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,103 to Amberg, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,701 to Roehner.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.